


How Many Drinks Does It Take?

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [10]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught tries to get Blast Off too charged to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Drinks Does It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Minor domestic violence alluded to, with aftermath minorly depicted.

It fell to Onslaught to take care of his teammate. Brawl was not very good at the empathy thing, 'Tex would have kept asking questions that either led to Blast Off stalking his problem for words that would have led to a fight or collapsing in a sobbing heap of self-pity, and Swindle… Swindle would have probably suggested retail therapy.

So Onslaught sat with the shuttle in their private quarters, steadily trying different additives in the energon, looking for the magic bullet to cure what ailed Blast Off, at least momentarily. It was looking like he was going to run the whole gamut of additives though, as the shuttleformer had a surprisingly high tolerance for the charge.

"I've lost him."

It was the third iteration of that statement, and Onslaught was cursing inwardly at the arrogant transport class who had swept in and demanded all of Starscream's attention mere kliks after the pair of shuttles had landed.

"I'll remind you that it didn't look like Star had much choice when that monstrosity of a transport laid optics on him," Onslaught said. "Mech more or less swept him up and carted him off when Megatron brought him out. And I will remind you, he had to be brought out. He did not come voluntarily just because the shuttle was there!"

"He didn't come for me either," Blast Off told him mournfully.

Onslaught decided that maybe he should just ask Mixmaster, via comms, to bring him a sedative for the depressed mech. He had one last additive to try in his trials of getting Bee Oh charged enough to sleep it off. He carefully set up the next cube, and pushed it over to Blast Off. The shuttle started to sip it without even looking, his optics glued on a distant illusion of loss and loneliness only he could see.

"Star's a mech of his word," Onslaught reminded. "He's not going to toss you, no matter who you brought back. And you have all of us anyway."

Blast Off looked at his team leader on those words, and actually smiled, knowing that was true at least. "Sure, Onsy. Just the five of us rabblerousers, free of that silent Pit finally, and all tied up like a … like a …" In trying to find the right word, he must have distracted his processor long enough for the full charge to hit, because the next thing Onslaught knew, he was catching the half-full cube, and Blast Off was sliding out of the chair and onto the floor.

Before Onslaught could even wrestle the shuttleformer to the berth, the door was opening to admit a mech. Onslaught's back was to the door, but the entry had been locked, which meant it had to be one of the team. "Give me a hand."

"What's wrong with him?"

Starscream. Of course he had access, given Blast Off's attachment to him. But… Pits take them all, the mech could have appeared before Onslaught got him overcharged! Still, it was easier with the Seeker's help to maneuver Blast Off onto the berth.

"I've used up most of my mid-grade and all my flavor sticks to get him loaded," Onslaught said, catching the fact Starscream flinched. He looked at the Seeker, seeing dents in sensitive wings, and the clear signs of a minor scuffle… but none of the paint transfer that happened in more friendly contact that a reunion should have brought on. He wanted that story, but he was betting he needed to get it from someone else.

"Oh Blast Off," Starscream crooned softly, ignoring his damage in favor of climbing onto the berth with his chosen mate.

"I'm going to go find my team," Onslaught told him. Starscream just nodded, curling with the shuttle, posture very much that of a mech in pain and still on edge. Onslaught left him like that, making certain to hard code the locks for both their sakes. He really was not looking forward to having to smack down a transport, but Star was part of them now, and Onslaught really didn't like the look of those dents.


End file.
